Fleeting Moments
by BlueWriterGuy
Summary: Set after season 2. Stiles is still getting used to having Derek sleep over. Danny has a small crush on Stiles and believes he has a chance with him.
1. Armani After-Shave

Warmth, oh just what was so very warm. Did Stiles take a heating pad to bed with him? He couldn't remember. He made a motion to roll to his side unfortunately something hard and fleshy prevented this. Blurry eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness of his bedroom. Stiles ran a hand along the extra object in bed with him. A low grunt erupted from the beast rolling over and nearly crushing Stiles with the extra weight. "Dammit Derek." He breathes out, adjusting his body so they were both on the small bed evenly.

Not that Stiles minds sharing a bed with Derek oh no, just the opposite. He was a weird beast to tangle with when asleep but Stiles could handle it…most of the time. The alpha pointedly enjoyed snuggling up to Stiles even if it meant nearly rolling on top of him and smothering him with all of his body heat. Still even he couldn't resist watching a sleeping Derek. The pale youth positioned himself upright and pulled his companion closer, running fingers through dark locks. Sleeping Derek, one handsome devil, actually no cute was the word for it. He felt Derek's body hum against his own, clearly tired from the intense werewolf training sessions with Scott and the others.

"He's kind of cute when he isn't being all growly and I'll rip your face off." Stiles mutters, stroking Derek's cheek and leaning down to kiss his forehead. This sleepover arrangement had become a recurring theme since Derek found out what had really happened to Stiles' cheek after the whole Gerard and Kanima debacle. That little catalyst set off a chain of events of Derek getting into a serious argument with Stiles, kissing said Stiles, and somehow spending the night for the past two weeks. For some reason Stiles figured it to be more for Derek's benefit than his own. He didn't mind at all, not in the least bit. Despite his protests about hating the Alpha wolf, it was just the opposite in fact.

You would be crazy not to think Derek Hale was one sexy beast, no pun intended. Crushing was stupid, so stupid but inevitable in Stiles' case. He'd had it bad for Lydia Martin and somehow ended up falling for Derek, two unobtainable creatures of beauty. However, unexpectedly Derek decided to reciprocate said feelings and scare the living jeebus out of Stiles. "Stupid sour wolf." Derek grunts glaring back up at him making Stiles shiver. Stiles stares back, trying his best to muster a glare of his own, instead getting lost in pale green hues. A rough hand grips Stiles' cheek, stroking it slowly. Derek leans in close, watching Stiles gawk at him, looking almost expectant. "You need to get ready for school." With that Derek rises out of the bed leaving a flushed and mildly turned on Stiles to stew.

* * *

"Stiles, lunch isn't going anywhere." Scott points out. "In his case lunch is everything Scott, that's how Neanderthals behave." Lydia chimes in. Stiles glares at them both. He's taking his sexual frustrations out via eating but they don't need to know that part. "I'm just fulfilling my right as a teenage boy to eat as much as I want." He says between mouthfuls. Jackson rolls his eyes and he turns his attention back to Danny. "Remind me why we sit with them?" "Because your fear of Lydia." He retorts not missing a beat.

Danny doesn't mind the new lunch group but still wonders why Jackson is all of a sudden so buddy buddy with Scott and Stiles. Especially with that kid Isaac who just sits there seemingly happy to be around everyone but still quiet all the same. Danny notices the hot blonde…Erica chattering away with Isaac and the stoic Boyd just smiles at everyone. Danny's gaze lingers on one mouth shoveling idiot and he sighs. Jackson's nose shifts and he looks toward Danny. "No fucking way." Jackson seizes Danny's arm, dragging him away quickly whilst everyone else is left wondering just what happened. "It's Jackson…do we need any more explanation? I mean seriously he always has a stick up his ass every other day, and today isn't any different." Stiles says in a matter of fact tone. No one disagrees.

"Danny…look at me." Jackson's voice is fervent. Danny yanks his arm back, glaring at his friend with mistrust. "What the hell is this about Jackson?" "Please don't tell me you like that babbling idiot, seriously anyone else in Beacon Hills but him." Jackson relents. Sure he is…friends with Stiles to a certain level but no way in hell will his best friend pine after that fool. "Jackson…it's okay, I mean I don't know….yes?" His voice is reluctant and Jackson just shakes his head. "I don't see the big deal he's single, I'm single so why not?" Danny taps his foot in annoyance, expecting an answer.

Jackson couldn't possibly tell him about Derek. Well more so the fact his alpha cuddling up with that idiot. "It's a bad idea, and you can do better, so much better." Danny snorts. "Jackson, I know what I like and he isn't that bad, his babbling is kind of cute." Jackson shudders at the thought. How could anyone find Stiles even remotely attractive? "Do what ever you want and wait for me to say I told you so." Jackson huffs walking away; leaving a rather disturbed Danny to ponder. Jackson didn't give two shits about anyone he dated before so why the change now?

* * *

"LISTEN UP SLUTS." Coach Finstock yells out, oh him and his colorful name calling. He goes on and on about how much they all sucked at practice and he wants to see a better performance at the game Friday night. "Hey Stiles you got a sec?" Danny places a hand on the other boy's locker, smiling at him, nearly beaming actually. Stiles sat up, removing his pads and wiping away sweat and grime from the practice. "Yeah Danny whatsup?"

"Umm tonight? I'm kind of actually yeah busy, you know my dad is off and we have dinner and I'm sorry, maybe another night we can hangout?" Telling lies came too easy for Stiles now. "Sure, how about Saturday?" Since when did Danny want to hangout with him all of a sudden? "Yeah, that works see you then." Danny gives him a pat on the shoulder and rushes off to his own locker to change and shower. Well that was, odd.

* * *

The rest of Stiles' week entailed a few after school detentions courtesy of Harris, helping Derek put together an obstacle course, more sleepy time with Derek, washing his jeep, the team wining the big game, and of course Saturday hangout. Stiles decided it would just be easier if Danny came over and they could play a few video games, watch a movie, and pigout on snacks. His argument: they deserve it for winning the game! Although he didn't score any points this time, Stiles felt like a crucial part of the team.

"Dude you're so cheating! No no c'mere ugh!" Stiles tries pushing Danny's arm, hoping to mess him up from the race. As of now they were fighting for first place in a fitting match of Mario kart. Danny chuckles, dodging Stiles' attempt at his controller, moving away from him crossing the finish line, victorious. "And that makes round four, you still wanna do this?" Stiles rolls his eyes, dropping the controller on the couch and making his way to the kitchen. "Extra butter good?" He calls back. "Sounds good!" Danny replies, finding a decent seat on the couch, sipping the orange soda. He opts for the middle, hoping to get just a bit closer to Stiles.

Stiles arrives with the bowl of popcorn, plopping down next to Danny grinning. "I've been waiting to see this but no one will watch it with me." He says, picking up the remote and starting the DVD. "Legally Blonde? Really Stiles?" Danny shakes his head and grabs a handful of popcorn, moving just a little closer, lacing his arm on the back of the couch. He gives Stiles a suspicious look but opts to enjoy the movie, what little of it he expects to watch anyway.

Throughout the movie Stiles raves about how awesome the dog is, and how cool El is for getting into Harvard. Much to Danny's chagrin he's being ignored for the damn movie. He takes a chance to lean closer. Stiles turns looking at him like a lost puppy and he goes in for the kill. Stiles' body goes rigid, cool full lips press against his own, his brain losing function as he stares back at a closed eyed Danny.

Danny leans back, enjoyment scribbled all over his face from the kiss while Stiles just stares at him. "D-did I do something wrong?" Stiles swallows a hard lump as he moves away just a little bit. "Danny I'm sorry man, I'm umm…well you know kind of involved with someone else and yeah dude I thought we were just hanging out like bros, you know and I wasn't expecting that…" Danny's expression quickly shifts, standing up quickly. "Stiles shit I'm sorry I thought…" He mutters something else and makes his way to the door. "I'll see you at school." He huffs out, closing the door quickly behind him. Stiles stares back a bit exasperated, how was he going to explain this?

* * *

Right on schedule Derek shows up for their nightly sleeping arrangement. Stiles hops up from his computer chair, glad to see the alpha. "Hey I just need to brush my tee-" He's cut off by a sniffing Derek. Case in point Stiles should be used to this by now, if not a bit turned on. "Why do you smell like Armani?" Stiles pulls back only to be held in place by Derek's firm hands. "Well umm…Danny kinda hung out with me today you know he uhh calls you Miguel." Stiles can feel the sweat forming on his palms as he tries to avoid Derek's eyes. "Stiles, what happened?"

"He kissed me."

Stiles caught the flash of red in Derek's eyes. Anger etched onto the man's face. Stiles closes his eyes, getting ready for a semi verbal shouting match instead he's greeted with a hard embrace. "I told him…I was seeing someone." He chokes out, feeling Derek's hands clench his back. Stubble grazing his neck as Derek snuffles him more. Obviously trying to rub out any scent of Danny he possibly could from Stiles. Despite not being official or whatever the hell they were, Stiles wouldn't dare change it for anything. He hadn't expected Danny's Armani After-shave to rub off on him. Then again he was dealing with a supernatural nose.


	2. Danny Boy

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but school started kicking my butt and a whole bunch of stuff happened. Birthday, friend's birthdays, and everything in between. This fic should be wrapped up soon, I don't want to prolong it and I want to get it complete. This was just my first attempt at writing this type of fanfiction. I'm going to work on a new fic for a friend of mine when I'm done with this one. She wants me to write a college fic where Stiles stares at Derek's back in class all day lol. Also thank you all for reading! And Dereksgirl24 for being the first reviewer! Things will happen, just wait and see. I'll shut up now…lol**

The air felt crisp on the lacrosse field. Stiles could feel it, he was going to shine at practice today. A huge grin framed his face as he rushed over toward Scott. Stiles punched Scott's arm playfully. "Dude I'm so ready to show off my skills!" Stiles wanted to prove he was an asset to the team, not some one time cliche type fluke that helped the team win once. Stiles knew all of the time he spent practicing he was beginning to get the hang of the game.

"Uhh Stiles?" Scott nudged his best friend trying to get his attention. Stiles turned, smile beaming, ready to start lacrosse practice. "Yeah Scott?" His smile falters a little, eyes catching Scott's demeanor. "Does Derek usually watch you practice?" Stiles stifled a chuckle until he realized his werewolf friend was absolutely serious. He ran a gloved hand over his scalp.

Stiles felt his mouth twitch. Derek didn't move. Stiles could feel the blood rush to his face and well other places as well. His cheeks feel hot as he waves in Derek's direction, trying to be somewhat subtle. The pink tint deepening to red, even his ears were reddening. Derek nods in return. All Derek did was fucking nod. Then again what did Stiles expect? Was Derek going to cheer Stiles on if he did something amazing? Shit he barely knew what they were; calling Derek his boyfriend felt like a bit of a stretch. He fixated his eyes on Derek, instantly noticing the man's signature glare. Stiles had enough to deal with since Harris tried every chance he could get to give the boy detention. He lucked out today.

"Bilinski get in line!" Stiles jumped, rushing over to fall in line with the other players. Scott nudged him playfully. This was just so unlike Derek and Stiles could barely stand it. Why was he here just watching?! He could understand if it was an actual game and he was there to totally show support for Stiles even if he would be on the bench. Stiles could live with that! In fact having Derek at a game was so much better than him being here at practice, for no particular reason whatsoever.

Stiles kept looking over at Derek, trying to figure him out. Oh boy, he knew that look but no recollection of pissing Derek off came to mind. Then he noticed it. Derek's eyes weren't on him. Stiles followed the werewolf's gaze, his own eyes landing on the team's goalie, Danny.

Oh fuck. No one thousand oh fucks. Stiles could feel his stomach turning. Derek was going to kill Danny; this was totally his last practice and it would be Stiles' fault, well not entirely but he would be guilty by association. He did not need the stress of being an accomplice to murder to pile on to his already hectic life. Then Lydia would bitch Stiles out and Jackson would kill him which would make Derek kill Jackson. He would start a never ending cycle of killing.

He swallowed a thick lump in his throat staring down the friendly goalie. It was just a stupid kiss! Stiles could swear on all the green and orange gummy bears (his favorites) that Derek showed no signs of even being all that angry. If anything Stiles figured Derek brushed it off but he was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

* * *

Practice ended like every other one. Jackson did most of the scoring like always and Scott as well. Stiles had issues concentrating due to various distractions. His eyes kept roaming over to Derek every five minutes then to Danny then back again. Each time Derek's face held the same emotionless expression. Towards the end of the game Danny finally realized Derek had been watching him.

As soon as coach blew the whistle Stiles ran as fast as his tired body would take him. He pauses at the foot of the bleachers to catch his breath, looking up only to find empty space. "Fuck a seahorse!" His foot stiffens, refraining from kicking the hard cold metal. He really needed to work on his speed. This was totally unfair using supernatural powers!

"Like what you see?" Danny spoke, a full grin framing most of his face. He stayed behind to gather his stuff. Derek snorts. Danny frowns at the older male, still intrigued by Derek's obvious sex appeal and mystery. Danny noticed the tall brunette halfway through practice. He remembered the guy he was Stiles' certainly attractive cousin.

Derek moved quickly, chest to chest, gaze unnerving, sizing Danny up. Danny's breathing quickens, taken by surprise, bracing his legs to avoid a sure fall. "You didn't know any better but that will change today." Derek spoke his voice becoming low and intense. Danny has no clue what the hell was going on. "I..I don't kno-" Derek's gaze shifts into a steady glare, cutting the other off. "Stay away from Stiles." Minimal words are spoken but the point is made. Derek tilts his head, raising his eyebrows, and smirks.

Danny suddenly understands backing away slowly, trying to hide his fear. Oh boy Derek can smell it. "And now that we have an understanding, I won't have to come back." Danny nods, incapable of forming a coherent sentence. The whole ordeal leaving him shattered and just a tad turned on even though he wishes he wasn't. Stiles immediately catches his eye and his body stiffens. The other boy mouths an "I'm sorry to him" before rushing off after Derek.

* * *

Discarded shoulder pads fall to the floor in a heap. Danny clutches at his jersey staring down at his grass stained fingers. "I fucked up." He mutters. Just a few days ago he was laughing and grinning with Stiles and he went and put his foot in his mouth. Realization of his attraction to Stiles hit him like a sack of cement but it was too late.

Danny sighs, removing the rest of his lacrosse gear slowly. Stiles had to be mad at him. Even if Stiles did give a silent apology he still sent his hot cousin to scare him half to death. "How could I piss him off...he always wanted to talk to me." Danny mutters. His head twists at the sound of a locker door closing.

"Hey sorry I thought everyone was gone." Isaac says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Danny's gaze. "Umm are you alright?" The taller teen plops down next to Danny on the wooden bench. Danny eyes him for a moment debating on what to say. "Well I think Stiles is mad at me." Isaac just stares at him in disbelief. "Doubt it." Isaac retorts, grinning a little. Danny glares back.

"Well his cousin came by today." His words waver a bit. Issac's mouth falls into a slight 'o' shape. Not that he kept track of Stiles unless Derek said otherwise but he knew Derek never came to their practice. Giving it some thought Isaac did notice his alpha earlier. "Danny you're a sweet guy I don't think Stiles would even stay mad." His cheeks flush a little and he turns away, trying to avoid an awkward situation.

Danny looks somewhat hopeful, giving Isaac a small smile as he stands up to remove the rest of his gear. "Man that guy freaked me out so bad I almost forgot to grab a shower." He chuckles nervously, shimmying out of his shorts and wrapping a towel around his waist. Isaac turned away a long time ago, afraid of his own body betraying him for ogling Danny.

Isaac has had a small crush on Danny ever since he joined the lacrosse team and the crush keeps deepening. He had his new found werewolf confidence but he was sure Danny wouldn't like him back. Low and behold, he is the one trying to comfort Danny through his crush, just his luck. Isaac always got the short stick in life, just once he wanted something good to come his way.

* * *

Derek palmed Stiles waist only to have his hand pushed away. His growl faced off non-too happy Stiles. "It was just a kiss and you go and nearly make Danny piss his pants, really Derek? Really?" Derek snorts in return, leaning against the kitchen counter watching Stiles chop onions. He was making his own variation of chicken alfredo, making a little extra for Derek even though he was peeved at him.

"He had no right touching you." Came Derek's well thought out reply. Now it was Stiles' turn to snort. "Possessive are we? Shouldn't I be the one tugging you around on a leash?" Stiles teased. Derek was close, way too close. Not that Stiles minded but he really wanted to finish dinner before mild sexy time with Derek. He wiggled his hips, pressing his backside into Derek, receiving a very prompt growl in return.

His skin felt hot as Derek kissed his neck and groped at his stomach. Stiles leaned into the touch. Derek nuzzled the crook of Stiles' neck enticing a moan out of the teen. Each partial sexual encounter becoming more intense the last. Fuck why couldn't Stiles be eighteen already?! The young teen wanted nothing more than to experience everything Derek had to offer but Derek said they would wait. Well damn fuck waiting.

Stiles felt Derek freeze behind him and his own blood ran cold. Both men heard the sound of throat clearing from someone and Stiles wanted to vanish right then and there. "So Stiles how was practice?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, staring the two of them down, leaning against the door frame. "Umm...hi dad ahh how long have you been there? Cause you know it's totally rude to sneak around and eavesdrop." He spoke fast. Somewhere between his banter Derek had moved to the other side of the kitchen, as far away from Stiles as he could possibly be. The Sheriff just smiled at them both, patting his gun at his side. "So Stiles, tell your friend to wash up for dinner." Derek shot Stiles a worried look only get a groan in return. Well they couldn't keep it a secret forever.

* * *

Erica toyed with a strand of her hair, a small smile plastered on her face. "Danny right?" She coos, sauntering over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny chuckles a little ready to tell her they play for the same team when her smile fades quickly. "Yeah umm hi?" He isn't sure where this is going. Erica pats his shoulder and moves to stand in front of him. "Well, I think I can help you out.

"I know you like him." Danny's own troubled smile falls. Shit does everyone know? "Don't worry, I'm here to help you get him." She looks up at him smiling. "And why are you helping me?" Danny isn't a fool he knows she must want something out of this. "You can't be doing this for fun."

"Let's just say what I want will come to me when you get what you want." Erica winks at him. "Here's my number, text me and I'll start setting things up." She slips him a piece of paper, slowly pushing it into his pocket. "Don't worry Danny boy he'll be all yours when I get done." Danny watches her walk away, heels clicking against the concrete. He pulls out the paper, instantly putting the number into his phone and messaging her quick.

Just tell me what to do

-D. 


End file.
